Anubis Sibuna Backwards
by TippyFan900
Summary: Takes place after the Season 1 finale. The story of the alliance between the society members and their plan to destroy Sibuna. Three evil parents with three evil kids will definitley stir things up at Anubis House. No one can be trusted.


(Continuing after Season 1 finale)

Victor Rodenmaar trekked up the dusty cellar stairs in defeat. Those stupid kids had ruined his life's plan, all the society's work was now wasted. The cup was destroyed and the elixir had been thrown away. The only positive thing to come out of tonight was that Rufus Zeno did not become immortal.

The house was eerily quiet with all the students at the dance. _Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter will pay for what they have done, _Victor thought as he sat down in his office. There was no reason that he should give up. His society did not go through all that they had been through just to throw away all of their time and effort because of a setback. He would need to contact the members at once. Since the kids were out of the house and thought he had been defeated, they shouldn't be an issue.

He decided to call Eric first, they were the ones primarily in charge. He dialed his number and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello" Victor heard his old friend's voice answer half-heartedly.

"There has been a change of plans, alert the others and report immediately to my office, we have some issues that need to be sorted out. Our life's work will not be wasted. It's time to enact a risky plan." Victor responded with malice.

Once the society in its entirety had reassembled, Victor glanced at them with a very serious, almost dangerous expression. He surveyed them one by one; Eric Sweet, Daphne Andrews, Jason Winkler, Frederick Mercer, Nurse Delia, and Sergeant Roebuck. This was a very capable team, two of them had something in particular he needed for success. However for his special plan to achieve its full potential the society would need to enlist the help of one of their members who had gone astray. What he needed was a way to infiltrate and destroy Nina Martin's little gang. Victor put his hands on Frederick and Eric's shoulders and ushered them to the back of his office so they could speak in private.

"Why have you called us here Victor?" Eric questioned looking slightly nervous. Frederick didn't say anything, still in shock from learning that any of the kids could have died earlier that night.

"You two have something that I require for my master plan in defeating those insolent kids and ensuring our success. You know how much is at stake with this operation. We will acquire immortality and we will stop Rufus from getting it first."

"What do you want from us?" Frederick spoke up at last.

"I need the cooperation of you two and your children" Victor said the last word with disgust.

Eric looked shocked, he didn't like to talk about his son because his relationship with his wife had not worked out in his favor. _To involve the boy would be to open up old scars with his past, was that worth immortality?_

Frederick looked at Victor with a look of almost anger "I could have lost my daughter tonight because of you, I don't think I want to put her in any more danger. "

Victor tried to persuade them "Gentlemen, let me put it this way. Rufus is a smart man, he will surely realize that he is not in fact immortal and the first people he will target will be the kids. They are no match for Rufus and if they work with us we will only be protecting them. They have nothing to lose by assisting us; I have the entire summer to research an alternative method to gaining immortal life. If your children help us, they will be strengthening our best effort to defeat Rufus. Ms. Martin's little gang is bound to fail, they do not have the resources or knowledge that we do. It is too risky to allow them to handle ancient artifacts and secrets alone. Your children will not be in any immediate danger, those other brats will do all the dirty work. We just need to get them to allow Joy and Eddison in with them."

Victor studied their faces, he knew that by assuring them that their children will be safer helping them that they would comply.

"Will you help me and the society that you have been a part of for years?" Victor nudged.

"No harm will come to our children?" Frederick wanted to confirm.

"We will protect them to the best of our abilities, I assure you"

Eric was deep in thought, evaluating the weight of this decision. The society was originally his and Victor's, this was his dream.

"I will contact Eddison over the summer and I will see what I can work out." Eric finally said.

"I'll speak to Joy, but I am only going to ask her so she can be protected." Frederick said.

"Excellent, excellent." Victor grinned.

Victor informed the other members that over the summer himself, Eric, and Frederick would be working out a way for them to achieve immortality. "I will need all of you to help with this" Victor finished explaining. "Especially Daphne and Jason, since you both work in the school we can use that to our advantage". They nodded in response.

He dismissed the meeting and requested that Eric and Frederick stay behind for a minute.

Victor turned to them "We need to contact our rogue member, you remember John."

Frederick and Eric stared at each other in shock. "You're going to contact him?" Eric asked apprehensively.

"I have to" Victor responded, "He was unstable and it is hard to pin point where his loyalty lies, but he has another key factor that we need to ensure our success."

They looked slightly alarmed but they realized that three players were better than two.

Victor continued "We need his help because he can get Jerome to be on our side. Three kids on our side will be a huge advantage seeing as Ms. Martin will only have five then. Their only asset is Mr. Rutter, he's a clever one. But Mr. Lewis and Ms. Millington sort of cancel him out. Our team will be specialized, Jerome is cunning and sneaky, he knows how to get what he wants. Joy is intelligent, she could work out puzzles and give Rutter a run for his money. Eddison, given his true nature, will be our key player, he will be the one to counter Ms. Martin. Eric you know what I'm talking about. Frederick, you and the others will find out in due time." Victor looked confidently at them, this plan would work.

"Do what you two need to do concerning our operation, I will contact you both regularly over the summer"

The three of them shook hands and filed out of the office, come next term Nina Martin would be in for a surprise.


End file.
